Ranks
Here are a list of all ranks available on Fusion Craft is order of importance: Regular Ranks Layman The first rank gained upon successfully joining the Fusion Craft server. This rank is very limiting, without access to the Regular world and building permissions. Players of the Layman rank do however, have access to the Skyblock minigame with the objective of surviving, expanding/developing your island and completing various challenges which can be found here . Student To aquire this rank, one needs to register at the community site and then click the 'Rank Up' button on the navigation bar to create an application. The application is then checked over by a trusty Moderator or Administrator and, if everything seems to be in order, it will be accepted and the rank of Student will be granted to the player in-game. Please be aware that this process could take up to 24 hours to complete depending on the availability of a Moderator or Admin. Student's are allowed to enter and build in the Regular world and also the Wasteland world. In addition to this, our Dungeons minigame is unlocked and can be accessed through a portal in the spawn building on the Regular world. The 'Getting Started ' page may contain useful information for new Students. Practitioner Practitioner's gain access to the Nether and The End, however this can only be done through the designated portals at spawn as the creation of Nether portals is banned for all players. Those with the rank of Practitioner also gain access to the command below, which allows the user to be teleported to one of several preset locations. /warp Neophyte These players have access to the command below, which allows the user to find out when a specified player was last active on Fusion Craft. /seen In addtion to this, Neophyte can also set up to three different homes using the command shown below. /sethome Templar Those with the rank of Templar have the ability to create Gate and Lift signs through the use of FalseBook to create, guess what, gates and lifts. Enchanter Enchanter's can use the command below to stack any unstackable items, such as Minecarts, in their inventory to a maximum of 64. Mage Mage is the highest rank that regular players will be able to reach. Mage's have the ability to create their own towns via the use of Towny, however 500'000 Mana is required to complete this, along with addtional costs to expand the town size and daily upkeep taxes. In addition to this, Mage's can set up to five homes using the command below. /sethome Moderator Ranks Magus Magus' have access to many of the basic Moderator commands such as teleporting, jailing, kicking, muting, banning and grief log checking. They also have some other nifty perks which allow them to complete their jobs more efficiently. This is not a rank you apply for and asking for it is frowned upon. If you are interested in gaining this rank; make sure you are active on the server, help others and maybe, just maybe when we are in-need of some new Moderators - you might be chosen. Ipsissimus Ipsissimus' are Senior Moderators. They have access to the same commands as Magus' along with some additional ones. Only Magus' will stand a chance of aquiring this rank, therefore it is not a rank you can apply for, nor should you ask for it. Administrator Ranks Archmage Archmage's have access to all commands. It is very unlikely that any player, besides the existing three Archmages (SeanMccaffery, _EvilScoop_ & Bladewind187), will ever get this rank. Category:Browse